An optical mouse is one type of hand-held computer accessory device. An optical mouse typically describes a mouse that replaces the rubber ball, rollers, mechanical encoders, and other mechanical parts of a mechanical mouse with a digital optical sensor and a digital signal processor. Rather than relying on the frictional engagement of the rubber ball on a mouse pad, the optical sensor senses patterns of light and dark or colors on a specifically designed mouse pad or work surface. Alternatively, an optical mouse can be made to operate over virtually any surface.
As with a mechanical mouse, an optical mouse can be wired or wireless, and communicate with a computer via infrared or other communication technologies. An optical mouse can also have any number of programmable inputs, such as buttons or switches. Optical mice typically do not have any scanning functionality.